Life and Death
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve and Kono are kidnapped while undercover


Life and Death

Kono's chest hurt like hell and her arm was basically useless. She was pretty sure she had a couple of cracked or altogether broken ribs and she knew her shoulder was dislocated. She wanted to scream, everything in her mind was telling her to let go, scream and succumb to the pain and darkness. No, she wouldn't give this sick fuck the pleasure of hearing her scream in pain and she had to keep fighting, because who knew what he would do if she passed out.

"Why don't you just give up?" He said coolly, walking over to her.

"Fuck you" She said, allowing the pain to add emphasis to it. She bit her lip to keep the scream from coming out when he kicked her in the side again.

"You know, you and your husband are a tough pair. But I'll break and kill him soon enough then I'll have my fun with you and kill you too" He said chuckling as he stroked her cheek. She turned her head, trying to stay awake and keep the pain in check.

"You keep thinking that tough guy" She choked out, glad she was still able to summon a smart ass comment.

"Feisty one aren't we? I should have known when you didn't pass out from the sheer pain of a dislocated shoulder, the one I dislocated about an hour ago" He smiled, his lips curling back to reveal white teeth "You will soon enough though" He walked out and she heard the door shut. That didn't mean he was gone though, she had to stay awake.

"Your wife is as tough as you are." The man said as Steve heard the metal door shut and saw it through the eye that wasn't bleeding and swollen shut. He was cuffed to a chair and was positive that his ankle was broken or fractured, he'd been hit in the face and chest repeatedly and it hurt everywhere but he had to stay awake. He had to stay awake for Danny, for Kono. Danny and Chin would find them and come soon, for now he had to endure the pain.

"Yeah, well our blood runs kind of hot" He flinched when e felt a knife cut his arm and felt the blood running down it.

The man chuckled and said "I can see that. She has a dislocated shoulder and a couple of broken ribs and shes still awake and talking. I'm patient though and I can wait" He left the room and Steve slumped in the chair. Danny and Chin would come soon. He had to get to Kono though, who knew what the sick freak was doing to her. If he could pop his thumb out of place he would slip the cuffs, he maneuvered his hand into his other one and used it to jerk his thumb out of it's socket, biting his lip until blood flowed. He pulled his hand out, gasping at the sharp pain that ran through his chest, definetly some cracked ribs. He pushed his thumb back into place and tried to stand up, when he put weight on his foot, it sent excruciating pain up his leg, and he stumbled. Damn it! He had to help Kono.

Danny was sick with fear. Chin didn't show it but he was about to throw up at the thought of Kono missing and in trouble. 4 hours ago, they had lost signal off of Steve and Kono's trackers and their phones had been found in the bar restroom. They had gone undercover as a couple in the bar, trying to lure the psycho who was kidnapping, torturing, raping and killing young couples. Young couples with dark hair and dark eyes, luring them under the pretense that his friend was passed out and needed help. So Steve and Kono had gotten fake wedding bands and gone undercover, with trackers in their shoes. Danny and Chin had been in the surveillance van outside when they had gotten static. Danny had freaked out and run in the building, he hadn't found Steve or Kono and he found their phones dumped in the trash can in the bathroom. Chin had been right behind him, his face grim and worried at the same time. They couldn't find any clues to where the murderer had taken them and it had been over 4 hours. They didn't know if Kono and Steve were even alive, but Danny had to believe they were.

"Danny look at this!" Chin yelled from behind the bar. Danny ran to him and looked where he pointed. They were drag marks, like from shoes, like someone had dragged someone else out, and there were 2 sets. They went all the way to an empty parking spot.

"Chin, get the footage from that security camera and find who was parked here. Trace the plates and find out who it is" Danny ordered his voice thick with worry but cold and demanding. Chin ran inside and looked up the film, he caught a glimpse of something in the upper corner no body, no face just feet moving and feet being drug behind him. That was Steve and Kono. And the kidnapper.

He called HPD and ran the plates that were on the van "This is officer Kelly, Five-0. Trace these plates now, we have to undercover agents in danger" They ran the plates and sent him the info on his phone. "Danny! We got a name and an address. Also he purchased some land up on the north shore, right around the time the murders started"

"Let's go!" Danny yelled as he climbed in the Camaro and floored it.

Steve was leaning against the wall now, the pain almost unbearable. He had been working the lock on the door for a good 10 minutes, standing on his broken ankle, and barely able to see. He heard the faint click, and the lock popped open, he pulled it off and pulled the door open. He had grabbed a gun off the table near the chair where he had been cuffed, now he was barely able to hold it up.

He saw the door was open. Arrogant fuck, he must have thought no one would be able to escape him, when he looked inside he saw Kono on the floor and man leaning over her. He got up and kicked her in the side, and Steve saw her eyes flutter, as if fighting off the darkness and pain that was probably about to overcome her. He moved into the room and shouted "Get away from her asshole!" holding the gun with shaking hands.

The man turned around "Ah, , I believe was about to succumb" Steve looked down and Kono was out, her shoulder an ugly color and swollen and her breathing shallow.

"Keep away from her!" Steve yelled, then swayed on his feet, or foot as he was hopping along, because he couldn't put weight on his other foot without collapsing. The man lunged forward and wrenched the gun from Steve's hand, using what energy and willpower he had left, Steve grabbed the mans arm, swung him into the wall and grabbed a nearby rock and bashed him over the head, he heard the man curse and felt him throw him off. Steve was done, he couldn't fight anymore, he crawled over to Kono and threw his body over hers, if he was going to die he was going to do it protecting his Ohana. He saw the man staggering towards him blood running down his face.

"I'm sorry Kono, I love you Danny" Steve whispered as the man stalked towards him. Then he saw a beam of light and heard someone yell "Five-0" before he passed out.

Danny was going to kill this bastard. He had killed over 10 people and Steve and Kono would not be numbers 11 and 12. They had arrived at the warehouse and had searched it quietly. They came across the room where Steve had been kept and saw the blood on the floor and Danny almost threw up. Then they heard fighting and yelling in the room down the hall. When they got there they saw Steve laying on top of Kono, blood pouring from his face, both either dead or unconscious. Danny didn't even think, he yelled "Five-0!" and when the bastard tried to run, Danny shot him 5 times in the back, smiling grimly when the man went down and Chin checked his pulse and shook his head.

Then all he saw was Steve. He pulled Steve off Kono and looked him over, checking his pulse, then Konos "Their alive!" The medics they had brought with them ran in and put them on gurneys, stabilizing them and rushing them to the hospital.

Danny and Chin jumped in the Camaro and floored it to the hospital. When they got there, they were ushered to a room and told to wait for the doctor, Danny paced restlessly about to go crazy and Chin sat in the chair, staring into space. The doctor came in and updated them.

"I'm , let me start with Commander McGarrett. He had a pretty nasty gash on his eye, broken ankle, a knife wound on his arm, and 5 cracked ribs. We stitched the cut on his eye and arm, and he's in surgery for the ankle. They had to put pins in the ankle to reset it, and he will be in a cast for a good 8 to 12 weeks and his torso will be wrapped for the cracked ribs. As for Officer Kalakaua, she had a dislocated shoulder, 4 broken ribs, and her face is bruised pretty bad. They reset her shoulder and it's in a cast, her torsos been wrapped as well and we have given them both pain meds. They will both need physical therapy to regain full use of their foot and arm. Here they are." He said and gestures towards the door as nurses wheeled their beds in.

Danny's heart stopped and he held his breath. Steve's normally tan skin was pale and bruised all over, his foot up to his knee was in a cast for the ankle and he had stitches that covered a good 5 inches on the right side of his face above his eye, stitches in his arm below the tattoo, and his torso was wrapped in a white bandage. Kono didn't look much better. She was deathly pale, her shoulder and arm in a cast, her pretty face was an ugly color, bruised everywhere, and her torso was wrapped with the same white bandage.

Chin walked over and put his hand on Danny's shoulder, snapping him back to reality. Chins face was tear stained and red. "Come on, Danny lets sleep. They won't wake up for awhile and we will be here." He led Danny to the couch and Chin took the lazy chair.

Chin had been asleep for a couple of hours when he heard someone mumbling. It was Steve, sleep talking. All he could make out was "Danny...Love. So sorry Kono" Steve was having a nightmare about what had just happened. Chin walked over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Steve. It's ok" Chin saw his eyes snap open and before he had time to think, Steve was out of bed and had Chin pinned on the floor, his hand around Chins throat, pressing down. "Steve!" Chin tried throwing him off but Steve wouldn't budge. "Danny!" Chin tried shouting but Steve pushed on his throat harder.

"No! You won't touch them!" Steve yelled.

Danny got up and saw what was happening and saw Chins face turning blue. "Steve! Get off him! Get off! It's ok" Danny grabbed his arm and pulled him off Chin. Steve looked at Danny then looked at Chin, and he curled up crying.

"Oh my god. Chin, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too, it just took over, the need to protect myself and them, I'm sorry" Steve said tears streaming down his face. Danny helped Chin up, who was coughing and gasping for air, but his face started to return to a normal color. Danny sat Chin in the chair and walked cautiously over to Steve.

"Steve, babe it's ok, don't worry. We're all safe. Me and Kono too. You did your job Steve you protected her. It's ok, I'm here" Danny said curling up beside Steve on the floor, pulling him closer and stroking his hair.

"Danny. I'm so sorry, I didn't know what else to do. He knocked us out and beat us. I had to protect her, get one of us home. Chin...So sorry" Steve said and began crying again.  
Danny helped him up and set him on the bed, then gingerly picked up his leg and set it up on the bed. He turned towards Kono when he heard her groan. Her face twisted with pain when she tried to move her arm but it was restricted by the cast.

"Kono? You ok?" Danny asked because Chin still couldn't talk.

She looked at him and fear flitted across her face for a minute before she recognized him "No, I'm not ok. Everything hurts like a bitch, but I'm glad we're back" she attempted a smile but it turned into a scowl of pain when she breathed.

"Danny?" Steve choked out "Did you get the guy?" Steve held his ribs as he tried to steady his breathing.

"We did. He's dead. Tried to run and we shot him" Danny said before trudging over to the chair by Steve's bed.

"Good, sick fuck" Steve's said as he gritted his teeth.

"lovely words coming from my lovers mouth the moment he wakes up" Danny said, half heatedly chuckling.

Steve laughed then gasped when pain shot through his chest. Danny frowned and said "Sorry" before laying his head on Steves bed and letting Steve's hands curl into his hair and stroke it before he fell asleep.

Danny loved this man, he had protected Kono with his life, and he knew Steve would do it again in a heartbeat. He felt Steve's hand go limp and fall away in exhaustion and then Danny fell asleep too, his body humming with relief now that Steve -and Kono were safe and with people who loved them.


End file.
